This disclosure relates to printing systems which vertically integrate a plurality of printing devices.
Conventionally, vertically integrated printing devices, also referred to as IMEs (Image Marking Engines) are integrated by means of multiple media paths to provide inter-IME routing of media sheets for marking.
One example of a conventional printing system which includes vertically integrated IMEs is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The printing system includes a first sheet feeder module 2, a second sheet feeder module 4, a first interface module 6, a user terminal 8, a first IME 10, a second IME 12, a third IME 14, a fourth IME 16, a second interface module 20, a first sheet stacker module 24, a second sheet stacker module 26 and an intersection transport module 18 which integrates IMEs 10, 12, 14 and 16, and provides media sheet routing between the IMEs and interface modules 6 and 20.
To provide sheet routing from the first interface module 6 to IMEs 10, 12, 14 and 16, and from the IMEs to the second interface module 20, the intersection module 18 includes forward sheet highways on the top and bottom, and a return highway in the center of the intersection module 18. Notably, these sheet highways are unidirectional.
Another example of a conventional printing system which includes vertically integrated IMEs is illustrated in FIG. 2. This system includes a sheet feeder module 40, a first interface module 42, a user terminal 44, a first IME 46, a second IME 48, a second interface module 52, a third interface module 54, a sheet stacker module 56 and an intersection module 39. The intersection module 39 provides routing of media sheets from the first interface module 42 to IMEs 46 and 48, and to the second interface module 52.
With reference to FIG. 3, illustrated is a detailed view of the intersection module 39 illustrated in FIG. 2. The intersection module 39 includes a top sheet highway 28 which directs media sheets in a forward direction, a middle sheet highway 30 which provides a return path for duplex printing sheet recirculation, and a bottom sheet highway 32 which directs media sheets in a forward direction. Gates 31 and 33 provide the routing of media sheets to and from the interface modules 42 and 52, and provide routing of sheets between media sheet highways 28, 30 and 32. Notably, the media sheet highways are unidirectional.
With reference to FIG. 4, illustrated is another example of a conventional printing system which includes multiple media sheet highways to vertically integrate a plurality of IMEs. The printing system includes a first interface module 60, a first IME 62, a second IME 64, a third IME 66, a fourth IME 68 and a second interface module 70. In addition, integrated within this printing system is a top return highway 72, a middle return highway 74, a middle forward highway 76 and a bottom forward highway 78. Notably, in this example, the media sheet highways are integrated within the IMEs and are unidirectional.
In operation, the printing system highways, i.e. 72, 74, 76 and 78, provide routing of media sheets from the first interface module 60 to IMEs 62, 64, 66 and 68, and to the second interface module 70.
As will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art of printing systems, the multiple highway structures shown in FIGS. 1-4 are necessary to enable the vertically integrated printing systems to provide a variety of printing modes which utilize one or more IMEs. Examples of the provided printing modes include simplex printing, duplex printing, overlay printing with two or more IMEs, etc.
This disclosure provides a method and system to vertically integrate IMEs in a modular fashion, where a single bidirectional path operatively connected to a pair of intersection transports provides the routing of media sheets between the IMEs. Since the single bidirectional path can serve the same function as the previously described multiple unidirectional highways, the resulting system can be made more compact and at lower cost.